


[Oldfic] Trilateral Love

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [49]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, Love Triangles, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Sango finds Miroku cheating. Miroku and Sesshoumaru end up duking it out for Sango's love.





	[Oldfic] Trilateral Love

Sango knew that she shouldn't have come to school today. The second the annoying and persistent beeping of her alarm clock had gone off that morning, she'd considered staying in bed and just skipping school. However, she'd been roused a half an hour later by her younger brother Kohaku, who was already dressed and heading off to school, and was forced to oblige to his wishes and get ready for the day.

She'd walked to school with a feeling of shear dread settling in her stomach. Something bad was going to happen today, that she was sure of. For a few moments, she considered locking herself in the nearest storage shed and blaming it on one of the neighboring bullies just as an excuse to skip school, but then dropped it immediately when she realized that nobody would buy her story. After all, she was superb with her martial arts and could have effectively kicked the ass of nearly every guy she came in contact with since she was six. There was no way that she was going to get kidnapped and locked in a shed.

Having decided to give in to her terrible fate, Sango sighed and continued the long trek to the school gates. She purposely walked slower than usual, so as to hopefully arrive late. However, it seems that she wouldn't be allowed even that small luxury.

"You're a little late." Sango started and looked up to meet a pair of striking golden eyes, which were offset besides long flowing silver colored hair. Sango smiled in spite of her bad mood, unconsciously allowing herself to be cheered by the gruff voice of her best friend's boyfriend, InuYasha.

"So what if I am? I was going to skip today, but Kohaku would have been worried about me," Sango huffed, fixing the strap of her book bag as it threatened to topple off her shoulder. "Besides, Kagome would have a fit if I didn't come in today since it's the picnic."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and mumbled something that Sango didn't quite catch; although she was certain that she probably would have slapped him if she'd heard it. She couldn't help but stare as the wind caught his hair, making it appear smooth and graceful for a few moments before it fell back down to hang across his black shirt once more. For a few seconds, he'd reminded her of his half-brother, Sesshoumaru, who adorned the same gorgeous silver hair and the same amazing golden eyes.

Sango smiled wildly, her bad mood dissolving for the moment as she remembered the other reason she'd decided to go to school today.

She had a date with Sesshoumaru after school.

Sango resisted the urge to laugh with glee as she pictured the handsome senior in her mind. They'd only started dating about a month prior, but Sango was far happier than she'd been with her previous boyfriend, who had turned out to be her greatest enemy.

Enemy in love that is. Miroku was the biggest letch she'd ever set her eyes on. He'd seemed sweet at first and their relationship had progressed nicely for six long months and Sango had actually started to believe that she was in love.

But that was when it all came crashing down on her. They'd had a date to go see a movie one Friday night and Sango had rushed home from work as fast as possible, determined to look good for her date. She'd showered and done her hair up in a tight bun to ensure that it didn't hang in her eyes (what if they got in the way when he wanted to kiss her?! That would be terrible!) and had picked out a nice outfit that wasn't too casual, but wasn't too flashy either. Sango wasn't the type to flaunt around like a beauty queen like half the preps in her school. Instead, she was more of a tomboy; it was impressive in itself that she was going through _this_ much trouble just to get ready for a date.

So, Sango had rushed to the movie theatre, her mind already playing out the different scenarios that could happen. Would he offer to take her to dinner afterward? If something scared her during the movie, would he hold her hand and wrap his arms around her?

She'd scoffed at how cliché all of these ideas were, but allowed herself to indulge in them anyway. As much as she refused to admit it in front of others, all sounded quite appealing to her.

When she'd arrived at the theatre, she'd expected Miroku to be waiting outside for her like he'd promised. She'd waited for at least an hour, but he never showed. Beginning to grow frustrated, Sango decided to walk inside and at least enjoy the movie.

The sight that had greeted her when she walked into the movie theatre was enough to effectively scar her. There was Miroku, his arms wrapped around a pretty brunette and his hands everywhere they shouldn't be.

Devastated, Sango had run from the theatre and knocked on Kagome's door. After calling Kohaku and informing him that she'd be spending the night (don't you dare have a wild party just because I'm not there!), she'd settled down to talk to Kagome and her sister Kikyou, both of which were long standing friends of hers. She'd told them both what had happened, only to receive news that had shocked her to the bone.

"I'm sorry Sango, but I didn't want to tell you because you wouldn't believe me. Miroku's been seen with at least five other girls in the past few months," Kagome admitted, her large brown eyes reflecting regret and melancholy. "I approached him about it once and he tried to grope me…I really should have done something, I'm so sorry Sango!"

Needless to say, Sango had broken up with him almost right away. Miroku had retaliated very heavily, often showing up randomly at her house to walk her to school or to 'talk her out of her terrible decision', as he called it. But Sango wasn't to be swayed. Miroku had cheated her and he was going to pay very dearly for his lecherous ways.

And then, she'd met Sesshoumaru. Miroku never stood a chance.

Back in the present, Sango allowed a small laugh to escape her lips as she remembered the stricken look on Miroku's face when she'd shown up to school with Sesshoumaru's arm around her waist. Several different emotions had flickered across his face then; hurt, anger, and betrayal had only been a few of them.

"Oh no…" Sango started, having not realized that they had arrived at the school gates. The sudden exclamation had been from InuYasha, who was staring straight ahead with an irritated look on his face. Sango followed his line of sight, only to feel her stomach drop immediately.

There in all his glory stood Miroku, his arms crossed over his chest thoughtfully as he leaned against the metal gates. He was staring off into the distance at first glance, although Sango had no doubts that he was secretly watching her. Her thoughts were only confirmed when he turned around and met her gaze, a small handsome smile crossing his face.

' _Oh God no…'_ Sango should've listened to her instincts. She should have stayed home today. Why, why did things have to go wrong today?

"Good morning, Sango," Miroku stated once Sango was within hearing distance, smiling warmly at her. "You're running a little later than usual today. If you don't hurry then you'll be late for first our first period class."

Sango inwardly groaned. _'That's right…he's in my first period…why….just why…?'_

"Whether I'm late or not is none of your concern." Sango stated coldly, narrowing her eyes with irritation toward her ex-boyfriend.

Miroku didn't seem to be intimidated by her stare. Instead, he merely flashed an amused look in her direction, a smug expression flickering across his face. Sango didn't have much time to think about it before an arm wrapped possessively around her waist and she was pulled back into a familiar hard chest.

"Watch it _houshi_ …didn't we agree that you'd keep your filthy hands to yourself?" A growl escalated from the newcomer's throat and Sango sighed in relief, allowing the strong rumble from his chest to relax her like a professional massage.

"Now, now. Let's not get hasty," Miroku stated, winking innocently up at Sesshoumaru. "I was merely greeting her, nothing more."

"Then why were your hands reaching for her backside, you filthy letch?" Sesshoumaru growled again, his eyes set aflame with uncontained anger. Sango, beginning to grow slightly uncomfortable by the formidable aura developing around her boyfriend, reached up to stroke his face gently. She smiled warmly when his gaze immediately softened a few levels upon landing on her, but then frowned when they hardened again almost instantly.

"I'm afraid that you're mistaken. I was merely reaching for her hand so that I could walk her to the doors." Miroku explained, not intimidated by Sesshoumaru's heated glare either. Sango couldn't help but wonder whether he was just plain stupid or if he had recently acquired a death wish.

"You'll do well to stay away from Sango or I might shred you to pieces." Sesshoumaru snapped once more, moving so that Sango was hidden behind his back. She fumed silently, not liking that she was being protected like she couldn't fend for herself.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He chose to ignore her and instead focused on continuing to glare at the other teen, whose violet eyes were beginning to show a dark tint of mischief.

"Well now, let's not start a scene. Sesshoumaru, if I may speak to you for a few moments?" Miroku inquired, his smile sinking into a smirk even as he spoke. Sango gulped inaudibly, not liking the look that entered his eyes. It wasn't menacing, but it spelled trouble all the same.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru growled, sending one warning look in Sango's direction before following Miroku off to the side, making an obvious effort to straighten his posture as he did so.

Sango watched curiously as Miroku began the conversation, his hands waving over in Sango's direction for a moment. Sango felt her stomach drop again once she realized that the conversation was indeed about her.

"What's going on?" Sango jumped, having not heard anyone approach. She turned to see Kagome and Kikyou standing behind her, having obviously just arrived as well.

"To be honest, I'm not too sure of that myself." Sango replied, swallowing nervously. Her eyes drifted back toward the conversing boys, noticing for the first time that Sesshoumaru's eyes had lost the bright sheen of anger and were instead shining with interest.

"It's strange to see them interacting on a somewhat civil level." Kikyou pointed out. Sango couldn't help but silently agree with her.

"You missed it, though. They were totally at each other's throats a few minutes ago, but then Miroku suddenly said that he wanted to talk to Sesshoumaru." Sango informed them, not once taking her eyes off of the boys.

Suddenly, Miroku stopped talking and Sesshoumaru allowed a challenging glare to enter his eyes. He suddenly spoke and Miroku followed suit. He offered a handshake and Sango very nearly began laughing when Sesshoumaru brushed him off as if he was a mere flea and walked back over to her.

"What was that about?" Sango demanded once he'd reached her, placing her hands on her hips in an angry posture.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered over her form, shining with amusement. "You'll find out, trust me."

Sango let out a growl of her own, irritation crossing her face. "You both are so infuriating…"

"Oh no! Sango, we're going to be late!" Sango didn't have time to react before she was being dragged across the schoolyard, Kagome's grip on her elbow strong.

"B-But Kagome!" Sango moved to protest.

"No buts! If you get another late then you'll get a detention!" Kagome chided and Sango sighed, unwillingly allowing Kagome to have her way. After all, she couldn't risk getting a detention for that day, since she had a date with Sesshoumaru. _'I wonder what's up with him anyway…'_

Needless to say, she would find out very, very soon.

Sango wanted to die. She didn't care how she went, as long as she went very quickly. As far as she was concerned, she should jump out in front of a moving truck the second that she finished her date with Sesshoumaru that night, so that at least she had one last happy memory before she went completely insane.

Why did she want to die so badly?

Maybe it was the fact that she hated her first hour class so much. History was Sango's own personal hell, as it never ceased to remind her of all the problems she had in her personal life.

Both Miroku and Sesshoumaru were in her history class. Sesshoumaru wasn't in any of her other normal classes, but he had neglected to take history so he was forced to be in her class all year. He was in her study hall and lunch hours, though.

Sango groaned and let her head fall ungracefully to her desk, where it landed upon the test that she'd gotten back earlier in the period. A large black D was scrawled across the top…not good for her declining history grade.

Feeling the need for a stress reliever, Sango glanced across the room to her boyfriend's desk, only to do a double take. "What the-?"

Said boyfriend was currently making a large stack of books on his desk. All of which were obviously textbooks due to their enormous size (Sango had no doubts that he'd stolen some from a few of the other students). Feeling dread crawl into her stomach once more, Sango glanced up at the teacher's desk, only to realize what should have been obvious by Sesshoumaru's actions.

The teacher wasn't in the room.

Sango groaned inwardly again. _'Where the hell could Nikaido-sensei have gone?! It's halfway through the period…unless…'_

She sighed in irritation, realizing exactly why the teacher wasn't there. _'That's right…he was called down to the attendance office to deal with Naraku…'_

Naraku was a trouble-making senior that never ceased to end up in the principal's office somehow. Usually it was for some kind of harassment (his favorite game was to flirt very openly with Kikyou, which earned him a black eye when he decided to do it in front of her boyfriend, Suikotsu), but it looked like it was for his tardiness this time.

Her attention was abruptly brought to her boyfriend again, when a book toppled off the top and he swore loudly.

"Sesshoumaru, what on _earth_ are you doing?" Sango questioned. Something was definitely wrong. It wasn't like Sesshoumaru to act like this.

"I'm barricading my desk." Sesshoumaru stated simply, continuing with his task as if he hadn't spoken. Sango blinked, confusion marring her features.

"Why-"

"Damn! Not fast enough!"

Sango screamed unwillingly when a water balloon flew past her face, very nearly missing Sesshoumaru as he ducked behind his barricade.

"What the hell?!" She turned to find Miroku standing atop his desk, at bag of water balloons hanging from his arm.

"My dear Sango, unless you want to get hit, I suggest you sit down."

Sango shrieked again when another zoomed past her face, although it came from the opposite side of the room.

Sesshoumaru was also throwing water balloons.

"What is going on here?!" She shrieked, noticing immediately that the other students had taken refuge in the back of the room, not wanting to get caught up in whatever was going on. Sango began to wonder if the students had been informed beforehand, but her answer was obvious from the smirk on Miroku's face.

After a few dozen water balloons whizzed past her face, Sango opted to join the students in the corner of the classroom. She'd just stood up to leave when she heard a yelp. She turned to see that a water balloon had smashed into Miroku's face, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall very ungracefully off the desk.

"You lose, you filthy letch." Sesshoumaru smirked as he walked over to the fallen man, stopping only to dump his entire bag of water balloons on the half unconscious Miroku before turning and walking out of the room.

Sango was about to inquire why he was leaving early when the bell rang.

First hour was over.

Scoring:

Sesshoumaru: 1

Miroku: 0

Sango walked into her gym class feeling extremely exhausted. Her orange top and black gym shorts looked extremely awkward on her figure today, as her posture was more hunched over than normal. The guys that usually drooled over her as she showed off her amazing physical abilities stared at her in confusion, as it wasn't like Sango to be miserable in her favorite class.

Sango had just finished listening to the teacher's instructions when Kagome jogged over, the gym uniform looking the slightest bit baggy on her due to her inability to find a uniform that was in her size. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sighing heavily in frustration, Sango pulled Kagome over to the track, where they would walk the entire class period. Kagome stared at her in shock since Sango never walked the track: she loved to play all the games and participate in class.

Once they were safely on the track outside, Sango finally allowed her depressed expression to take over completely. "Sesshoumaru and Miroku got in a water balloon fight in first hour."

It took a moment for Kagome to fully process this, but when she did, her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Are you serious?!"

"Unfortunately, yes," Sango replied, her voice dripping with venom. "Something is going on…and Sesshoumaru doesn't want to tell me what it is! It's so frustrating!" Sango sighed then, running a hand through her hair. "I'm worried…it isn't like him to participate in something so…childish."

Kagome murmured an agreement and turned to stare off into space as she pondered the new development, only to gasp in surprise when she caught sight of something.

"Sango! Look!"

Sango turned to glance in the same direction, only to gasp in surprise and stop walking immediately.

"Oh good lord…."

On the other side of the campus, the hunched figure of Miroku could be seen. He trudged half-heartedly up the path that led to the nurse's office. But that wasn't what shocked them both.

The poor guy looked as if he'd been tied to the back of a van and had been dragged a half-mile down a dirt road. In reality, he'd been tripped when he went to go down the stairs.

From a distance, Sesshoumaru smirked.

Sesshoumaru: 2

Miroku: 0

Sango's next class was Geometry. Unfortunately for her, Miroku was in her class. Fortunately for her, so were InuYasha and Kikyou, both of which sat beside her.

"I heard the news from Kagome," Kikyou started as she sat down, glancing over at the still form of Miroku on the other side of the classroom. "What exactly is going on?"

"I'm still not too sure." Sango started to explain, but then the teacher walked in. She sighed and glanced to her right where InuYasha sat. The golden-eyed boy was glaring across the room at Miroku, which wasn't that unusual. InuYasha was one of Sango's best friends, so after Miroku cheated on her, their friendship had grown bitter until it ceased to exist.

The class crawled by for a while. Sango, despite her reputation for being a hard worker and getting mostly good grades, found that her attention was drawn instead to the black-haired boy that she'd once thought was her soul mate. _'I'm curious…what happened to him…?'_

Despite the warning bells going off in her head, Sango carefully approached the stiff form of her ex-boyfriend when her teacher announced that they could work on their homework. "Hey."

Miroku glanced up in surprise, having not expected her to approach him in any way. He smiled weakly up at her, his eyes shining with honest contentment upon seeing her. "Hey…"

Sango rolled her eyes and sat down next to him since the girl that usually sat in that desk, Tsubaki, was currently across the room attempting to flirt with InuYasha (and failing miserably). "Let's not beat around the bush. Miroku, what the heck is going on?"

Miroku's grin fell and was replaced with a dark frown as he contemplated how to answer. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind and turned to meet her gaze. "War."

"War?" Sango didn't bother to hide the confusion leaking from her voice.

"Yes, my dear Sango. War. I challenged Sesshoumaru to a one on one battle of the wits."

"And what, may I ask, is the prize exactly?" Sango inquired, a nervous feeling bubbling up in her chest.

"The right to date you, of course." Sango nearly choked on her next breath.

"Miroku, that's ludicrous," Sango stated, her hard gaze never leaving the determined violet eyes that she'd once loved to stare into. "I broke up with you for a very valid reason. Besides, it looks like you're losing anyway."

But then, Miroku smirked.

"Not for long."

Sango was about to question him, when a loud roar erupted from the hallway. Shivers racked down her spine when she recognized that roar. _'Sesshoumaru…'_

Suddenly, the door to the classroom was flung open and Miroku ducked, barely missing getting hit by the dictionary that flew at him.

"You treacherous leach! How dare you put a stink bomb in my locker?!" Sesshoumaru demanded, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Everyone in the room was watching intently although nobody dared to speak a word.

"All part of a days work, my humble friend." Miroku responded, smirking when Sesshoumaru growled loudly in rage. Sesshoumaru probably would have continued, had the teacher not intervened.

"Now, as entertaining as this is, I'll have to ask you to return to your classroom immediately." Sesshoumaru sent a dark look toward the middle-aged man, but obeyed nonetheless.

A few seconds after the door closed, Sango turned to question Miroku, only to find him lost in thought, a smirk still present on his face. Sango sighed and walked back over to InuYasha (who looked extremely amused) and Kikyou, who for some reason looked irritated.

'Someone please knock me out so I don't have to endure the rest of this day…'

Sesshoumaru: 2

Miroku: 1

Sango stomped into her study hall, her eyes narrowed in a menacing glare. Immediately she made a b-line to Sesshoumaru's desk and slammed her hands on it, effectively capturing his attention.

"Sango-?"

"Why are you participating in this childish activity of Miroku's?" Sango questioned, the fire brewing in her eyes daring him to refuse to answer her. To Sango's surprise, Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I normally wouldn't have, but I see that nothing will get through his inhumanly thick skull except for public humiliation." Sesshoumaru admitted, raising his eyes to meet hers.

Sango was left breathless almost instantly. Sesshoumaru's stare was so intense, full of so much adoration and love that she was unable to conjure a response. She gulped heavily, noticing for the first time that her heart was threatening to pop out of her chest.

' _W-what was that…?'_ Sango thought once Sesshoumaru had turned his attention somewhere else. _'That look was so…so unlike him! Does he really love me that much?'_

Sango shivered. The thought was unsettling, although definitely not unwelcome. It was just a shock to her that anyone, especially someone as popular and handsome as Sesshoumaru, would grow to like her that much.

"Please take your seats. Once I take attendance you can move around however you like, I really don't care. Just don't be too loud." The teacher announced as she sat at her desk, a pile of paperwork sitting in front of her. No wonder she didn't care, she had enough to worry about without putting the class on the list.

Once the teacher was absorbed in her paperwork, Sango ran over to Sesshoumaru's desk and pulled up a chair so that she could lean her elbows on his desk and stare up at him while they talked. "So, who's winning?"

"So far, I am." Sesshoumaru smirked proudly as she turned to look out the window, his eyes narrowing in amusement as he did so. "And I'm about to win again, although it might get me in trouble later."

"Huh? What-" Sango was about to inquire when Sesshoumaru stood and picked up his backpack. He dug through it for a moment before he found what he was looking for.

Inside was a bunch of large rocks.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing?!" Sango nearly screeched, effectively catching the attention of a few of their classmates. The teacher remained blissfully oblivious, however.

"Gaining my third win." Sesshoumaru smirked and opened the window.

There was Miroku pacing in the courtyard, obviously ditching his class.

"Oh God…" Sango buried her face in her hands when Sesshoumaru did the unthinkable.

He dropped one of the rocks out the window.

"What the hell-?!" The scream came from down below. Sango peeked through a different window and nearly laughed when she noticed that the rock had hit Miroku directly in the head. Sure, Sesshoumaru would most likely earn an ISS at the end of the day, but it was extremely amusing to watch.

"Enough of this." Sesshoumaru allowed a bored expression to cross his face as he dumped the entire bag of rocks on top of Miroku's head at once. Sango gasped in shock when Miroku fell over unconscious, having been knocked out by the force of the blow.

"You do realize that you'll never get away with this right?" Sango asked after a moment, not taking her eyes off of Miroku's unmoving form.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered already." Sesshoumaru stated, his eyes drifting toward the teacher. Sango followed his gaze and nearly fell over in surprise.

She was wearing earplugs.

"Y-You planned this?! How did you get her to go along with it?!" Sango questioned frantically.

"I bribed her with money." Sesshoumaru smirked, taking a 50 out of his pocket and waving it in Sango's face.

"You rich…mongrel."

Sesshoumaru merely smirked again and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on his desk. "I'm going to nap out a bit. Carrying all those rocks up here was a drag."

Sango was about to retort again, when she noticed that he was already asleep. "You…you're infuriating." She then stalked back to her desk.

Sesshoumaru: 3

Miroku: 1

Several long classes of the same thing flew by, until the end of the day bell sounded. Sango stood up from her desk in Computer Art's and cheered loudly. "YES! It's finally over!"

Kagome giggled, amused by her friend's reaction. Afterward, they both walked outside to meet their boyfriends.

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha were laughing at something when they walked out. Upon further inspection, they found that it was Miroku, who was fuming.

"I win. Better luck next time, _houshi._ " Sesshoumaru taunted, smirking when Sango stepped up beside him. "Come on Sango, we'll miss the movie if we don't hurry."

"Okay." She nodded in agreement before turning to look at Miroku, who looked devastated.

"I'm sorry Miroku, but I love Sesshoumaru."

A look of shock crossed Miroku's face, but he didn't say anything after they walked past.

InuYasha glared at Miroku for a few seconds before grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her away.

Sesshoumaru: WIN

Miroku: LOSE


End file.
